A Very Proper Girl & A Very Dirty Boy
by TheFandomGal1211
Summary: Humanstuck AU, You are Cronus Ampora and you are in love with Aranea Serket. You two are gonna have problems, your parents, school, and many other things, but you love her. (pretty sucky summary, rated T for teenage situations)
1. A Beautiful Blonde

(WOO! 11:30 PM WRITING! I'M GOIN ON 3 CANS OF SODA! Also this is Humanstuck)  
Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have just met the most beautiful girl you've ever had the pleasure of meeting, her name...you have no idea. It all started this morning when your little brother was bugging you to drive him to the library because he had some big project to do and him and his partner just then remembered it was due the next day. So after many annoying pokes and whines later you end up driving him, how he's failed a driving test so many times you have no idea. When you get there he's hurrying Karkat out of the car, Eridan and Karkat have been almost like brothers ever since you and Kankri started going out, but Kankri had taken a celibacy vow and left you, politely left you but left you. You understood and took it better than he thought, you were actually planning on breaking it off with him to go out with Porrim Maryam, his best friend. (you're a dog and you know it, but you don't care)But back to the story.

Well Eridan had been in there so long you got out of the car in the 90 degree weather and walked inside, a blast of air hit you as you went in, lucky lil Eridan had been in a well air-conditioned library while you had been in a burning car. You weren't really the type to be seen in a library, you were in college sure you NEEDED to be in a library considering your last project check. Your dad wasnt too happy but hey you're 19 and you believe in living it up, but he says college is a place for learning not parties. But we're sidetracking again, anyways you search for your little brother and his friend, trying to avoid being seen by YOUR friends. You hear them silently yelling at each other

"Vwaht are you half-vwits doing!? you'vwe been in here for an hour!" you say. "Cro, these project's take a wwhile" Eridan explains like he's some genius. "Then vwhat are you doing vwating til the last day!?" "He's got a point y'know" Karkat says as he grabs more books. "Look wwe'll be out in a feww minutes okay!" "Fine but I'm go-" And thats when you saw her, she had short blonde hair crystal blue eyes, white pointed glasses and you fell in love. She looked so prim and proper, you looked at yourself, a dirty white t-shirt, jeans boots and a dirty old leather jacket you had since senior year of high school. You compared to her, you never had a chance, she would sterotype you as the boy who would abuse her, push her to do things, and never even make time for her. Sure you talked the bad boy talk to most girls but you weren't in love with most girls, you just seemed to stare at her.

"Cronus?...Crooooonuuuuuus? Earth to big brother? CRONUS!" Your little brother yelled to get your attention. You jumped a bit as the blond girl looked over to you two. You placed your hand over his mouth "Sorry" you said before she could shush you two, you blushed a dark red. She was wearing a name tag, she turned away before you could read it. Your brother and Karkat grabbed his books and went to the front desk where the girl was. She had a stack of books covering her name tag, you shuffled your feet nervously. She gave them the books and you guys left, you thought about her the entire way home well halfway because Karkat and Eridan were trying to read the books on the way home and Karkat got carsick, made you stop the car and threw up on the overpass.

(End of Chapter 1, wow only took me 22 minutes, well i'm gonna write more so night!)


	2. Love Strucked, Star Eyed Boy

Your name is Cronus Ampora and your dad has it out for you, he saw your last progress check you arent doing any better, he's yelling something about college fund and wastes of time and money? You don't know because you're mind is drifting back to that beautiful blonde girl. You stare off into space as you cheesy as it is; you keep thinking about what she would say while you held her hand, or how she would smile if you brought her flowers. Way too cheesy, stop that.

And you're not listening again, this is why you're failing college! Now you're thinking about you two getting married and having kids! DUDE! You know NOTHING about this girl! Not even her name. What if it's something pretty? Like Rosetta? Or Marilyn? Piper maybe? Wait, stop. Come on, get it together! Besides...Rosetta is some big rock thing that spoke or something lame like that. "Cronus!? CRONUS!" Your father yells, snapping you out of your daydream "Y-yeah pop?"

He gives you a disgruntled look before shaking his head. "As I was saying, I am paying my hard earn money to send you to a nice school so you can get a good education..." Does she go to college? Maybe she goes to the one you go to. You should go to classes more often. Well you go to the classes you just dont pay attention. Hey she works at the library maybe she could tutor you. That would be nice, her bieng the reason you got out of college. You smiled about the idea.

"Cronus, are you even listening to me?!" "Vwh-vwhat?" you shook your head. "Wwhatevver, get out of here." He sighs, rubbing his temples. "Vwhen's dinner gonna be ready?" You ask "After my headache passes." He sighs. " Kay" You get up and walk to your room, you lay on your bed, your room is incredibly messy and needs cleaning badly. Your walls are covered in rock and punk bads from the 50's to the late 90's and thats how you like it.

That Rolling Stones poster reminds you of her lips-only without the creepy tounge. The Runaways poster reminds you of her blonde hair, nothing can keep her off your mind and you don't know why! You've never felt this for a person, why now!? I mean you love your little brother and somewhat love your dad but not like this. That'd be creepy if you thought about Eridan all the time...and annoying. But she's not annoying...not at all. Only annoying thing is that she doesn't have a name to place her. Does Eridan still have that project to finish? Maybe one coming up? You need a reason to see her.

Well you're failing! That's a perfect excuse! Go to the library tommorow and just tell her what you need help in! Yeah perfect ...if you want her to think you're a doofus. Maybe...ask for some bookson like...biology. Yeah! That's kind of hard to find! ou could walk around the library with her, looking for the 'right' bio book and catch a conversation with her. Perfect. Later your father called you and your brother to dinner, you just couldnt eat. She kept running through your mind, like a broken record. You just sorta poke at your food. What would you do if you took her to dinner? No wait, WHERE would you take her? Not that old smoke hub, no, somewhere new and nice. Where you where a tuxedo and they have fancy snack thingies- Wait, since when do YOU own a tux? Oh just shut up, Cronus, you make no sense.

You sigh and just let your mind wander. "Dad I think Cro's sick" Eridan pokes your arm. "Hm?" You look at him. "You alright?" He asks. "Hm, y-y-yeah i'm okay lil guy" you just stare out the window again. "Wweird..." "Hm" You nod but you aren't even listening, your father stares at you. "Cronus!" He shouts. "Sure..." You answer. You sighs again as you think about her crystal blue eyes

If you had kids, would they have blues eyes like that? Would they be as pretty? Or would they have yours? "CRONUS!" Your father yells "Later, Pop." You say getting up and putting you ull plate on the counter before going to your room. You lay there and think about how pretty she is. How your life would be with her in it. You'd listen to Areosmith while you went down the street in your car, holding her hand. She'd tell you how she thinks DOn't Want TO Miss A THing is your song.

You smile as you think about her kissing you in the rain and all those sappy moments from Eridans sappy movies and you want those kinda things for you and her!" And you KNOW you do! But, you have to ask her on a date beore you ask her to marry you, dweeb. And meet her parents, keep her as a girlfreind THEN ask her to marry you God,this relationship stuff sounds hard. You sigh and try to sleep, the next day.

Well, time to find some 'biology' books. You don't even take biology, but whatever, she doesn't know that. You're failing biology, so this is legit. You drive to the library and walk in, searching for her

(I'd like to thank CJTheShort for helping me with this chapter!)


	3. The Stars Turn To Tears

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have found her, she's even more beautiful then yesterday. She's wearing a blue and white dress with long spiderweb like sleeves. You simply stare at her, smiling. She looked up from her desktop computer and sees you; smiling at her like a creeper. You stop and blush, you see the name tag, her name is...Aranea. You look at your feet, dont just stand there say something doofus!

"May I help you?" You hear a soft voice ask, and in front of your scuffed black boots are peep toe blue ones. You look up there are those bright beautiful blue eyes. "U-uh y-y-y-yeah sure I uh...I need a book on b-biology..." You finally are able to spit out. "For?" She asks, you kind of smile a bit when you notice how her lasses kiss her cheeks. "High School?" High School? She thinks you're in high school... "N-no...I'm...i-in college..." you rub your neck "Ju-junior year" "Oh, right through there." She points you to an open door before returning to her desk.

You're a little disappointed she didnt stay longer "Th-thanks" You say as you walk to where she pointed, you hit your head against the shelf "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" You stop for a second to catch her mellodic voice saying: "Yeah, poor guy. I think he might have an issue, I mean with his stuttering and all." She's thinks you have a speech impediment becuase you're stupid. Great. You blush a dark red a hit your head against the wall. Great she thinks you're Mituna now. You actually want to cry at this point. Why cant you be straight forward with this girl!? You're average not stupid. But like we said you want to cry because she thinks you're an idiot.

Maybe you should cry. Maybe she'd think you're mental and like, hold you something. Wait, what? No, no, no. No. You wanna go tell her you're not stupid you just find her very attractive. You sit on the floor where she cant see you and try to hold back your tears. Okay, trying not to cry on the floor is about as bad as crying on the floor. Pretend to look at some lower books or something before she notices. You at least try but your eyes are puffy and red at this point. You're scrubbing at the remaining tears. If anyone asks, it's the dust.

Hopefully she wouldnt notice. You still wanna walk up to her and tell her you aren't stupid. But no you aren't gonna be rude to her. Is that rude? Yeah, that's rude. Think, Cronus, think! This was easier in your head...You get what books you need and you walk up to the desk. Hoping she doesn't say anything about your stuttering. "Did you find everything alright?" She asks as she scans them. "Yeah" you say, looking down at your shoes "Here you go, they're due back in two weeks." She says, giving you a smile.

You smile a little "thanks" you walk off. You sigh when you get in the car, and all of the tears came back. Every single one of them dripping down your face. All she'll ever see you as now is a stupid stuttering idiot. Wait, why are you crying? Women think stuttering is 'cute' right? Right? No she felt bad for you, like you were retarded. You put your head on the whel and just sob, You really love this girl, you love her so much you're crying over her now THAT shows something. You wipe your face and drive home.

When you get home you're still crying Eridan sees you and goes in to comfort you. You're sobbing into your jacket.  
(I would like to thank CJTheShort for helping me)


	4. Success For The Boy

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you're upset, REALLY upset. The girl you love think's you're a retard. You're sobbing quietly in your room as your little brother comes in to check on you. You don't really care but you cant do anything at this point but cry. You really should suck it up and carry on, but that though hasn't crossed your mind fully. All you know is that today SUCKED. You try to suck it up. But then you sob harder. That's when you notice Eridan is staring at your through your cracked open door. "vwhat do you vwant?" you ask while wiping your tears.

"Nothing." He says quickly and darts off. He must have thought he wouldn't get spotted. You put your head back into your jacket and sob some more. Just then your phone beeps. It's Meenah, your old crush. You pick it up "Hello?" you try to sound okay. "I saw you crying in your car today." "N-no you didn't..." "Um, yeah I did. At the library, I was going by and you were having a sobfest." "I vwas not!" You accidently yell. "Hhhm, very convincing."

"Fine maybe i vwas crying a little..." you mumble. "A little?" "Okay a lot..." "That's better." You sigh. She always figured out how to get the truth out of you. "Yeah, anyways, just making sure you didn't cry yourself into a coma." "I didnt" you wipe your eyes again. You dont wanna tell anybody why you were crying but you know shes gonna ask. "So what was it all about? Did Eridan get hit by a car or something?" "No he's fine. Th-there's this girl I like...she thinks I'm an idiot because i stuttered vwhen i spoke to her" Turns out Meenah knew that girl.

"Wait, you're the guy she thinks is mental? HA!" She starts laughing. "SHUT UP!" You're holding back your tears. "Ha! No man, this is rich!" Tears slip down your face. "Meenah please tell her i'm not an idiot, I really like this girl I don't just like her Meenah I lovwe her. "Yeah, yeah, okay; tell her you love her, got it, bye." "DONT TELL HER THAT!" You panic. "Then what do you want me to say?" "Just tell her I'm not stupid...tell her I'm normal" "Pft, that's a lie." "Meenah please..." "Gah, fine whatever." "Thank you" "Bye.' "Bye" You hang up and get off your bed. Well, that's sorted.

The next week you go back to take Eridan and Karkat because of a last minute project you return your books and walk in with them. Your thoughts havent been full of Aranea anymore. You think of her once in a while but you haven't thought too much of her until today. And there she is; her blonde hair pulled into a bun, and a long blue dress with black wed lace over it. You look down at your feet as you walk in with Eridan. You try not to make you self noticeable, but luck is dead today, son. She looks right at you comes up to you.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't mean anything." She says with a hopeful look. "It's okay you didn't knovw..." you said, shoving your hands in your pockets. "No hard feelings right?" "None at all" You smile. She gives a relieved smile. "I-i''m Cronus Ampora by the vway." you hold your hand out to shake hers. "Aranea Serket." She replies, shaking your hand.

"So howv do you knovw Meenah?" "My mother works for her mother" She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "How do you know her?" "My dad used to date her mom before starting to vwork as her lawvyer." "Wow, small world." She says with a slight smile. "Yeah." "I knoww your sister" Eridan tells Aranea. "You do?" "Yeah VVriska...she's a jerk" "Um...ok then." "Heheh Eridan wvhy don't you go hand out vwith Karkat, okay? Okay." You push him along "M-my little brother" "He's a bit frank." She giggles. "H-he gets it from my dad" "Ah," She nods. "Sorry, but I have to get back to work. Nice meeting you, Cronus." "Vwait uhm...c-can I get your...number?" You rub the back of your neck. "Um, sure, hang on, let me write it down." "Okay" you smile, calmly but in your head you're screaming with excitment.

She comes back and hands you a scrap of paper."Here you go." "Th-thanks, I'll seeya later I guess" You smile. "See ya." She gives a small wave ans smile before leaving you to stand by yourself. You look at the piece of paper you blush as you see she put a heart at the end of her name, you don't care if it was specifically meant for you or not, but you love it. "Cro, Cro, Cro." Eridan pokes you in the back. "Huh? Vw-vwha?" "Wwe're done, let's go." "Oh...o-okay" "WWhat's that?" He points to the paper. "Her phone number." You give the dopiest smile while looking at the piece of paper. "Yeeeaaah, let's go." He pokes you harder. Eridan and Karkat litarally have to push you in the car for you to drive home. "Drive, drive, drive the car, quickly dowwn the road." Eridan starts singing. "Eridan shut up" Karkat snaps. "Whats wrong with your brother?" All you're thinking about is how to ask her on a date. "Maybe I should slap him?" Karkat asks, already bringing his hand back. "Don't you might make him crash!" Eridan says as he held Karkats wrist back. "We're going the wrong way. Cronus! You're taking us to school!"

"Yeah, I know." You reply softly. "No, we're supposed to be going HOME." "Her is the name of doom." Karkat mumbles. "Her name is of beauty" You sigh. "Yeah, whatever, just don't crash the car." Karkat says, leaning back into his seat. You smirk and jerk the car a bit to scare him. "Stop it!" He screams, grabbing the handle on the roof of the car. You and Eridan laugh at his scream. "Shut up!" He grumbles, crossing his arms. Eridan is stifling a laugh. He glares at him.


	5. It Just Keeps Gettin Better & Better

You are Cronus Ampora and it has been exactly a week since you officially met Aranea Serket. You havent called or text her yet but today you will. Right after you stop feeling like you're ging to puke. Soon you stop that and you text her. "Hey it's me Cronus" "Hey, what's up?" She sends back. "Nothin much, hovw about you?" "Scraping gum off of library books" "oh god that's gotta suck, wvhy cant someone else do it?" "I work weekends." "Oh vwell i vwanted to ask you something" "Oh vwell i vwanted to ask you something" "Yeah?" "Do you havwe a boyfreind?" you cross your fingers hoping she'd say no. "No," "YES!" You scream. "Oh then wvould you vwanna go out on a date sometime?" you text her, hoping she says sure. "Sure ;) " You blush a dark red. "So howv about vwe go to the movwies tommorowv night?" "Sure." She sends back, making you smile. "So I'll pick you up at the library around 6:30?" "Sure thing, see you then!" You grin and jump around a bit "YES! YES! YES!" You yell

"What's going on up there?!" Your dad yells. "IM GOIN ON A DATE!" "Well, calm down!" "I CAN'T! I CAN'T WVAIT!" You hear him groan. Later you go to pick her up, You're wearing a purple t-shirt and black pants. You hadnt worn them in a long time since you had so much greaser stuff. You're nervous as you wait for her. She comes out wearing a loose blue dress with white boots, and smiles at you. She comes out wearing a loose blue dress with white boots, and smiles at you.

You smile back, you finally notice she has freckles. She looks pretty much like Taylor Swift "Hey." You greet her. "Hi there" she said as she pushed her short blonde hair behind her ear. "You ready to go?" You ask with lack anything else. "Yeah" she smiles at you. You walk over and hold the door open for her. "Such a gentleman" she smiles again as she gets in. You rub the back of your neck as you walk around and get in the driver side. She crosses her legs as you start the car. You are so nervous, even thought you've been in a car with a girl several times...More than several really. But you never LOVED them like you loved her. Weird saying your love her...you barely even know her. And just found out about her a few weeks ago

You feel yourself blush. Shes looking out the window. "So...how long have you worked at the library?" You ask. "About a month or two since, mom said since I'm going to college now I should have a part-time job." "Is it nice?" You trying to keep it from falling into silence. "The college or the job?" "Um, both...?" "Well the library's an okay job, doesn't pay much but it's good. And I go to Westveiw it's...pretty pricy for mom but it's a good college" and you realize Westveiw is only a half a mile away from your college. "That's only half a mile rom mine." You reply. "Really? What college do you go to?" "East Side." You smile. "Cool." You're dropping back into silence man ask her something else!

"So...you like blue?" She laughed a bit "It's my favorite color, I'm guessing you like purple?" "And black." You said, trying not to do the weird 'just-nod-and-ignore' thing. "I can tell" she smiles. You smile back at her. "I've been meaning to ask you are your eyes naturally purple or are those contacts?" She asks. "Um, contacts. It'd be cool if eyes were purple, though." You say with a small laugh. "Albino people can have purple eyes" She smiled, blushing a bit "Wvait...those are real?" "Yes" She giggled "...oh..." "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly. "Yeah...just..freaked out..." "Why?" "I thought albions were fake." "No they're real" "That..that just set me upside down."

She giggled a bit, soon you two got to the movies. "So...vwhat cha vwant to see?" "I dunno what do you wanna see?" "Hm..." You say, looking at the Fast and Furious poster. She's looking at her feet. She doesn't look like the type to watch those kind of movies. "...Oz?" You ask, pointing to the poster. She smiles "Sure" "Alright." You smile back. She brushes her hair behind her ear again. You go into the moive theater. You two go in to see the movie her phone goes off "I'm sorry" she replys to the text and turns it off. You want to ask who it was, but you don't. That'd be weird. Your phone rings now, it's Meenah You think about ignoring it, but answer.

"Yeah?" "Yo how's yo date goin?" "It hasn't started yet.""Well Aranea texted me sayin you were cute and that she really liked how it was goin!" You feel yourself blush. "Yeah, we're at the movie theater, call you later." You say, trying to make it sound like you were talking to your dad. "What? You just gonna-" And with that you hang up. "I KNOW YOU DIDN NOT JUST )(ANG UP ON ME!" She texted you "Deal wvith it.""UG)(!" "Shut up, I havwe to turn my phone off." You text back beore shutting it off. "All ready." You smile at her. She smiles back at you

You walk into the showing room, thinking about holding her hand. But surprisingly SHE hold YOUR hand. She rubs her thumb across the top of your hand, yeah you're blushing. You squeeze it slightly, smiling at her as you sit down and pull her's down for her. She blushes and smiles, you can tell she likes you. The movie starts. She leans on your shoulder.

Later, as the movie goes on, you reach your hand into the popcorn bucket and brush hand. Corny like the movies you're blushes again as she leans on you again. You put an arm around her, not bothering with the yawn. She blushes and nuzzles into you, her blonde hair brushing against your face. It smells like lavender. Your face grows warmer and you try to hold back from kissing her. But you catch her looking up at you.

You blush more "H-hi" you whisper. "Hi." You smile at her. She leans in closer. You blush 50 shades of red. She smiles at you, her blue lipstick glistens a bit. You smile back, staring into her eyes. She slowly leans in and then SHE kisses YOU. You blush a deep dark red and slowly kiss back, your nervous and scared. She starts to giggle into the kiss. "Your sideburns tickle." She says, rubbing her cheek. Yeah, it was an odd angle. You're still blushing "Heheh y-yeah sorry" you smile. She laughs and runs a knuckle across them

You're still blushing man jeez! You want to kiss her again but you're like i dont vwanna freak her out. She nuzzles into you and watches the screen. You smile later you two drive home, she tells you the directions to her house. You walk her to her fromt door "I had a nice time tonight" She smiles at you. "Me too." You say. "Um, I'll call you later sometime. Maybe we can meet up again." How middle school is that? "Sure" She gives you one last kiss on your cheek leaving a blue lipstick mark where she kissed you

"Bye." She says, closing the door; leaving you smiling broadly. "B-bye" You walk out to the car and drive home. "Hey, how'd it go?" Your dad calls when you get home. "She kissed me...tvwice" you held up a number two sign while leaning against the wall "...okay." "Vwhy just okay? It vwas the best night evwer!" "You seem happy...too happy." "Of course I am! I'm in lovwe!" "...okay." He answers, knowing how many times your'been in love' before. "Dad this time it's different! And plus her mom wvorks for Meenahs mom so you oughta knovw her family "Okay." He answers again, slightly alarmed at how enthusiatic you are. "Dad I really think i could start a newv life vwith this girl" "...alright..." You're really getting mad at him.

"Dad vwhats wvrong vwith you!?" "Wwhat's wwrong wwith you?" "Nothing's wvrong I'm just vwonderin vwhy cant you be happy for me? If mom wvas here she'd be happy for me!"

He just looks at you. "Vwell she vwould!" Your mother had died 13 years ago while giving birth to Eridan. You were 6 at the time. He goes back to reading.

"This is just like you! You avwoid evwery thing i say about mom? Vwhy!?"

He still ignores you

"Dad!"

He clears his throat and turns the page.

"Dad vwhy cant you be proud of me!" You take the newspaper from him "I wwas reading that." He says calmly,. but in a warning tone. "Tell me wvhy you can't be proud of me!?" "I'm proud of you, noww let me see wwhy Heat lost the last game." He says in the same tone, reaching for the paper. "No no no no tell me vwhy you dont like me dating Aranea and vwhy you vwont tell me about mom!" "I havve no problem wwith you and her, and leave your mother out. of. this." "I just wvanna knovw wvhy you vwont talk about her" He gives a heavy sigh, glacing at the ground before looking back up at you. "Givve me my paper." "No! Tell me vwhy novw!" "Becuase I miss her, okay?" He says, almost through his teeth, swallowing hard. "I miss her too but im not gonna block her out!" "I'm not..." "Dad you took dovwn all of her pictures" He got up and began walking off. "Vwhy are you like this!?" He went to his bedroom and closed the door.

You kick the door and walk off

(I'd like to thank CJTheShort for helping me with these chapters!)


	6. A Very Very Huge Mistake

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have been dating Aranea Serket for 3 weeks now and you love her, she's coming over to your house tonight and you've managed to get your dad out of the house and gave Eridan your X-box and tons of snacks to keep him quiet you're ready. You hear a knock on the door just as you are fixing your fix it quickly and open it "Hi Aranea!" "Hi." She says with a breath, seeming to have to pull on a smile. "Swveetie you okay?" You're worried about her she hadn't texted you all day and you had gotten worried. "Yeah, I'm just really tired. I'ce been staying up for days studying since my grades are getting low." "Oh I'm sorry swveetie" You wrap an arm around her and lead her into the house. She sits down on the couch with a heavy sigh. She looks bothered about something. "Okay it aint just ya grades vwhats vwrong?" "I...I think we might need to break up..." Your eyes widened and your heart smashes into a million peices.

"Vw...Vwhat?" "Look, my mom works really hard for me to go to that school, and I can't let my grades slip. It has nothing to do with a problem with you..." She says, setting a soft hand on one of yours. You feel your face get warmer and warmer and you feel tears develop in your eyes. You keep trying to convince yourself it's a dream but it's not. You wanna break down and sob you wanna yell you wanna do...SOMETHING about it..."Danny, it has nothing to do with you...I-I just can't let my mother down." She calls you her pet name after that greaser guy in Grease, you never really liked it but stuck with it.

"No...it IS me isn't it? This happens vwith evwry girl!" You stand up. "Evwry girl tells me 'It's not you it's me!' they say 'I'll wait for you' then they turn around and date some newv dude from down the street!" Tears are slipping down your face. "Cronus, I wouldn't do this is if I didn't have to! I love you, Cronus." She stands up and tries to hug you. "Then vwhy are you leaving me!?" Tears are pouring down your face now. "My grades! My mother, she's worked so hard! And...and I can't let her down, Cronus..." "And here i thought you actually CARED about me!" "Cronus...don't do this..." "Don't do vwhat!? I'm not doin nothin! YOU'RE the one breaking up vwith me!" You sob. "Don't make me choose between my mother and you..." "Those other people I dated I didn't care about them like I did you! I didn't lovwe those people like I lovwed you nowv you're just makin me throwv it all awvay!" You ranted.

She held a hand to her forehead, as if she knew this exact scene would play out. "Vwhat did I do to derservwe this!?" She closed her eyes sighed. "I've already told you..." She says lowly. You scrub your eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. "I did my BEST for you, I did evwerything for you!" You grab your jacket and start for the door. "Cronus, wait!" She calls, going after you; fearing that'll do something stupid. "No I need space!" He slammed the door. "Uh wwhat wwas that?" Eridan asked from the top of the stairs, had having heard the yelling. Soon you had started your car and drove away from the house sure it was YOUR house but you just needed time and space. "I did EVWERYTHING for that girl!" Your wiping your tears away as you drive. A loud horn drives your thoughts out of your head; giving you just enough time to look up before everything is white...and then black.


	7. Hospital Heatbreak

Your name is Aranea Serket and you're scared, you just got a call saying that your boy- well EX boyfriend was in a car wreck. You're crying while your waiting to see him in the ICU the nurse told his family and you that he had broken his arm, leg, and shattered his knee cap. The doctor told you and his family that it was a miracle he didn't die on impact. You feel as if this was your fault, after all you did break up with him and caused him to get out on the road. You wish that some how you could take it back. "He wishes to see his family first" The nurse said. You watch as Eridan and his dad go into the room, leaving you in your misery. You hear indistinct voices. You hear Cronus say "She left me dad..." You can hear how he's still crying, You cover your face with your hands. You hear his father telling him. "It's okay you'll find another, a girl like her, she's a dime a dozen..." Well, jeez, thanks, Mr. Ampora. A few more minutes and they leave. "He wwants to talk to you." Eridan tell you with a cold bitter voice.

You nod softly, and take the walk of shame to the hospital you get there he just looks at you "Hi..." he says. "Hi..." You say back. You can't help but remember when you first kissed him the conversation went a lot like this. You want to call him Danny so badly, after all he is, WAS, your Danny. The silence between you is heavy and awkward. He seems to be giving you a forced glare, where you're just taking it in lack of anything else to do. You can tell he's depressed. "So...I...hope your grades get up wvith me outta your vway or atleast your mom wvill be proud..." You sigh, closing your eyes. When he says it it makes you feel so selfish. He tries to turn over but he cringes in pain from his leg. "Here...let me help you." You say softly, going over to him.

"DON'T touch me." He says bitterly as he tries to shift his leg. You can't help but wincing at his tone as you step back; the lump in your throat getting tighter. You want to lighten the mood but how? Everything you think of seems to bring to mind only making him angrier. Maybe you should just go... You just want to tell him that you're sorry god Aranea don't be a wimp do SOMETHING. "I-I'm sorry." You hear, but when you look up Cronus is looking at you. Did you just say that? He just stares at you "Vwell sorry isn't fixing my heart nowv is it?" You really don't know what to do at this point, you really weren't planning on saying something...Oh gosh, now you're trapped. Between guilt and frustration at his behavior. He lays down. You want to comfort him then you want to leave but, oh god why you?

You shift nervously on your feet. You're afraid he'll yell. "Cronus I-i'm really sorry..." you sit on the bed beside him "...Danny" you try to move his hair out of his face He leans away from you, glaring at you. You can tell he would have rather smacked your hand away...but his arm is broken. Tears develop in your eyes "Cronus please just talk to me..." He looked away. "Danny please..." you try to hold his hand He keeps pulling away from you, rejecting you. you want to hug him so badly. But he doesn't want you to. You start to cry. He doesn't seem to care as he still just, looks away. You don't want to leave him you really don't But...it's over now. You leave, sobbing.


	8. The New Girl Part 1

(IM SO SORRY IT'S SO SO LATE I NEEDED INSPIRATION AND ASDFGHJKL IM SO SORRY. Finally I got Inspired by the song Sk8r Boi so here we go)  
Your name is Cronus Ampora and it's been a week since you've wrecked, you're out of the hospital. But you're gonna be in a wheelchair for the next 11 weeks, so until then, Porrim has agreed to take notice of you and help you, you've had feelings for her for a while now. Aranea hasn't been around, though she's called once or twice; and Porrim picked up. She always seemed surprised to hear Porrim over the phone, you didnt know why but Porrim helping you was pretty great especially since you two go to the same school. Maybe getting over Aranea wasn't going to be that hard after all. Maybe she was a dime a dozen.

Your dad was known for being right so maybe he was right you'd get over her in no time. The next day Vriska was assigned to be Eridans partner this time for a project, Aranea came to drop her off, she seemed surprised when she walked in and saw Porrim on the couch beside you. "Hey." Porrim said simply with a smile that seemed laced with something.

"Hello" Aranea said with a bit of coldness in her voice. You simply nod at Aranea. "Havve you decided on a subject?" Eridan asks Vriska, looking bored "Weeeeeell since it IS on history I think we should do pirates"

"Pirates? Wwe should do wwarlords" Eridan said crossing his arms. "Warlords are stupid Eridan, just like you." "Oh shut up what do you knoww?" they bickered as thay walked up the stairs. Aranea was scanning Porrim like a cop would a perp. Porrim got an empty chip bag and an empty soda can from you as she propped your leg on the table again. "Thanks Porrim" You say. "It's nothing really" she smiles as she walks to the kitchen. Aranea sits beside you. "so...how long will you be in the...wheelchair?" "11 vweeks" you say with no emotion, trying to cut her off like a diseased leg. Porrim came back, pushing your dark brown hair back. She sat down very close to you and leaned on you slightly. She seemed to be fawning over you, eh what could you say? You're an attention whore, and Porrim gives you her un-divided attention .

Aranea was sooo jealous you could just see it in those crystal blue eyes. Porrim petted your hair while smiling, she treated you like a prized dog or something but you loved it. "Aranea I really don't see why on earth you'd leave this incredibly handsome man" Porrim fawned over you, you smiled proudly.  
(Jeez guys this'll have to be a two parter srry)


End file.
